ffcsstestfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Kurallar ve Düzenlemeler
Genel Kurallar *Please use proper grammar, spelling, punctuation and capitalization. *Speculation comments should not be added, like: **"Certain character is not in the future, it might have died." *The very first thing in a Character or Area page must be the infobox template. Nothing must be added before that, but can be added beneath it. Sahiplik hakkında *Wikis are communal efforts, therefore no one has direct ownership over the Wiki, not even the Administrator or Moderator. *Users have exclusive ownership over their own edits, not over the pages they edit or create. If a rule about editing pages is broken the page must be reverted as soon as possible. *Images/Video are copyrighted to Cartoon Network. Even if a user took a picture himself or herself or took it from another site, Cartoon Network has the right to ask the Admins to take it down. About program exploits *Program exploits are not tolerated in the official page, nor will be tolerated here. This includes, but are not all: **Cheat or program changes that enable the user to do things that the original program wouldn't allow. **Cheat codes for items ingame that haven't been officially released. **Areas outside borders or ways to get outside the borders. This includes things outside borders in testing areas until they are officially used in the game. *Hacking pictures/videos are not allowed in here *Anything about a Fanmade/remade FusionFall is also not allowed on here. Resimler ve videolar hakkında *Images should always be png format if ripped from the game. This because most templates are programmed to work with png images. *Images of NPCs during stages of development shouldn't be used. *Videos in general are not allowed. It's not fair if only one or two users are featured there. *Images of NPCs should not: **Have Black Bars above and below them **Should not have quotes from any NPC **Should not have any other players in it **Should not have NPC names showing in gold *If you're adding another item to our items list, make sure that the background is blue, not red. *Videos about Exploits should also not be uploaded. Spesifik sayfalar hakkında *The page Karakterler only includes NPCs that give missions and are featured in a mission for an item that would make a better nano of them. Currently in the game there are only 53 NPCs with this description. Any other character is just an NPC, if it's part of a mission then it should have his/her own page, if not it should not even be mentioned. *Enemies in the Fusionlar page don't require a page of their own. Most of them have no traits other than being an evil counterpart. *Enemies in the Fusion Canavarları are the ones listed in the official guide that comes with the Victory Pack. *If you edit other people's user pages without permission, you will be blocked for adding Nonsense and Gibberish into pages. *When you edit and there is a Template for that kind of page,USE THEM!! *You must use the templates properly. You also must not use the coding for them. *Do not advertise your blogs please. If someone will comment, they will. If not, too bad. İnsanların bilgileri hakkında *Other peoples info on people's pages that are not them is called STEALING! You must ask that person if you can either temporarily or permantly use it on your page. Category:Oyun Elementleri